


Something To Believe In

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: “Has Barry been acting strangely, or is it just me?” Len had asked Mick one night in the middle of October. It was just the two them. Lisa had stolen Eliza and Diana away for a bonding night and Barry was called in on emergency Flash business.Mick shrugged. “I hate to break this to you, Boss, but Barry’s a weird guy.”That had earned Mick a pillow to the face and a scowling Len. “I’m being serious, Mick! He’s been acting really distance the past few days.”Mick sat up and took Len’s hands in his. “It’s probably nothing, Lenny. And if it is something, Barry can’t keep a secret for shit so we’ll find out sooner or later.”\\Barry is trying to plan a surprise for the two best planners in Central City and it's not working out so well.//





	Something To Believe In

“Has Barry been acting strangely, or is it just me?” Len had asked Mick one night in the middle of October. It was just the two them. Lisa had stolen Eliza and Diana away for a bonding night and Barry was called in on emergency Flash business.

Mick shrugged. “I hate to break this to you, Boss, but Barry’s a weird guy.” 

That had earned Mick a pillow to the face and a scowling Len. “I’m being serious, Mick! He’s been acting really distance the past few days.”

Mick sat up and took Len’s hands in his. “It’s probably nothing, Lenny. And if it is something, Barry can’t keep a secret for shit so we’ll find out sooner or later.”

Len still looked worried (though he looked completely unbothered to the untrained eye), so Mick pressed a kiss to his cheek and laid back down. 

“Maybe you’re right, Mickey.” 

“Right about what?” Barry’s voice said, causing Len to nearly jump out of bed. Mick sat up, a similar look of surprise on his face. 

“Jesus, Scarlet. What did we say about popping up places?” Len scolded his boyfriend, who was still in his flash suit. 

Barry blushed. “That if I kept doing it you were going to get me a bell. But I don’t see how that’s fair! You two are just as bad! I don’t know how two grown men your size can sneak like you do!”

Mick shot him a wolfish grin “Practice.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Yes. Yes, you two are the best criminals to ever break the law.” Barry flashed away and returned in his pajamas. He crawled in between Len and Mick, pulling them down with him. “Now, Shhh, incredible criminals. It’s time for bed.”

Mick and Len make eye contact over Barry’s head. Mick raised his eyebrow as if to say ‘See?’ Instead of answering, Len rolled his eyes and turned the light off. He was still sure something was up, but decided to ignore it in favor of cuddling with the loves of his life. 

~*~  
Barry could tell Len knew he was up to something. It was a good something, but it’s very hard to surprise the two best planners in Central City. So, he enrolled the help of the Rogues, the Legends, the rest of Team Flash and Team Arrow in pulling off the best anniversary gift he could think of. 

The hardest part, however, was keeping it a secret. He’s hardly kept anything secret from Mick or Len in the two years they’ve been dating. But he was determined not to let anything slip this time. 

~*~  
“Thank you so much, Wally. I’m sure they’ll love it. I owe you one, bro. Love to Hartley and Jax.” Barry said into the phone when Len walked in. 

“What did Wally need, Scarlet?” Len asked, pressing a kiss to Barry lips before swiping some of his ice cream and sitting across from him at the table.

“Hey! That’s my ice cream.” Barry pouted until Len gave him another kiss. “But, uh, Wally, Jax and Hart made something for Diana and Eliza. I think it’s, uh, I don’t actually know what it is. I got distracted by my ice cream.” 

Len knew Barry was lying. Barry knew that Len knew he was lying, but he had already committed himself to keep their anniversary party a secret, so he went with it.

“Oh. Well that’s nice of them.” Len was clearly peeved, which had Barry swallowing nervously. “How was Flash duties tonight?”

Barry shrugged. “It was pretty slow. Cisco did most of it.”

In truth, Barry had no clue how Flash duty went, because he skipped it to taste the catering with Iris and Lisa. (They had picked the best food that would blow even Mick and Len’s cooking out of the water.)

Len squinted at him, but took the story. “Why don’t we head up to bed? I think Mick is done reading the bed time story by now.”

Barry stood up and put in ice cream dish in the sink. He grabbed Len’s hand and pressed a kiss to it before they headed up the stairs. 

Just a few more days of lying.

~*~  
“Doll? Are you here?” Mick called as he walked into Barry’s lab at CCPD. Being a sort of superhero had its perks, one of which was the ability to visit his boyfriend without the threat of prison time. 

Julian looked up from his desk and a look of fear crossed his face. “Oh, uh, Mr. Rory, I assume?” 

Mick squinted at him. “What’s it to you, Brit? Where’s Barry?”

The British man somehow looked even more frightened. “Uh, he had to run an errand with D-Detective W-West. I don’t know when he’ll r-return.”

Mick looked at Julian with cool calculating eyes, but decided he wasn’t worth upsetting Barry. “Sure. Whatever, Queen Elizabeth.”

As Mick walked down the stairs, he was surprised to run into Joe. “Joe? The British douche said you and Barry were out on a case.”

Joe, though he played it off well, was suddenly very nervous. “I forgot something here. Barry decided to stay at the crime scene while I came back to grab it.”

Mick could have pressed more, but he realized that interrogating a detective, superhero or not, was not his best plan. “Oh. We’ll have a good night. We’ll see you tomorrow for dinner?”

Joe smiled, as if he knew something that Mick didn’t. “You sure will.”

Mick frowned and made his way home. Eliza was still at school, but wouldn’t be home until dinner time because she had Girl Scouts tonight. 

When he walked into the living room, he saw Len sitting on the floor with Diana. She was laying on her back and Len was blowing raspberries on the little girl’s belly. With each peal of laughter, the girl created another flower in the floor around her and on top of Len’s head. Mick’s heart fluttered at the sight of his boyfriend playing with their daughter. 

After a while of waiting, Mick sat on the floor next to Len, who leaned into him as a way of greeting.

After a little while, Len put Diana in her play seat and put on some random show for background noise. The two men moved to the couch and watched their daughter play with her toys.

“You were right, something is up with Barry.” Mick said after a little while. 

Len muted the TV and turned to face him. “What made you change your mind?”

“I went to go visit him, but he wasn’t there. Julian covered for him saying he was on a case with Joe, but I saw Joe on my way out.” Mick looked Len, genuine fear on his face. “He isn’t cheating on us, is he, Lenny?”

Len took a deep breath before he wrapped Mick up in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I hope not, Mickey. I hope not.”  
~*~  
Barry came back into the lab, he was met with a very angry Julian. 

“I had to lie to bloody Heatwave! What if he had realized I was lying!” Julian was motioning so wildly that Barry would have found it funny if he hadn’t had a sharp pencil in his hand. “All because you had to find the perfect outfit for your little surprise!”

“Mick wouldn’t hurt you. He knows that would make me angry with him.” Barry replied, then scampered away when Julian lunged at him with the pencil.  
~*~  
Getting Eliza and Diana involved in his surprise was a lot harder than Barry expected. Eliza was at the age that she repeated everything and Diana had a habit of making flower appear every time she was around any of her family. 

In the end, Barry decided to tell Eliza the night before the surprise and then let her stay with Lisa so she wouldn’t have the chance to ruin it. She was happy that there was going to be another family party but Barry suspected she was happier to wear her new dress that matched Lisa, Iris, Sara, Felicity and Amaya’s party dresses. Even Diana had a small matching one.

But he picked Eliza up from Girl Scouts and ran her home. She picky swore not to let anything slip while Barry packed up her bag and got Diana ready. He was almost done when there was a knock on the door. 

“Can you get that?” He called downstairs, knowing either Mick or Len was down there. He zipped up the girls’ bags and headed down the stairs, Eliza right behind him.

“Hello, brother mine! Where are my adorable nieces?” Lisa pushed her way into the house. “There’s my Princess Eliza!” 

Len squinted at his sister. “Why are you here, Lisa?” 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Can’t an auntie steal away her nieces for a sleepover?”

Mick came into the room, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “Hey, Lis. What’s up.”

“I’m taking my nieces to mine for the night. I haven’t spent enough quality time with Diana yet and I miss my Eliza.” Lisa turned her attention to Barry. “Speed those bags to the car, would you?”

Barry flashed out of the room and then flashed back. “Done.” 

Lisa patted Barry’s cheek. “Thank you, dear. Now why don’t you get Diana and Eliza in the car. I’ll be out in a moment.”

Once Barry was gone, Len squinted at his sister. “You’re planning something and I don’t love it.”

Lisa sighed. “I’m not planning anything, Lenny. You’re just a worry wart.”

If she was lying, she must have been taking acting classes because even he believed her. 

Len’s glare didn’t let up, but decided to drop the topic. “Sure, Lisa. Enjoy you girl’s night.” And with that, he turned on his heel and retreated to the kitchen.

Mick shot Lisa an awkward smile and followed Len into the kitchen. He found the other man doing what Mick could only describe as aggressively making a cup of hot chocolate. He suppressed his smile and wrapped his arms around Len’s waist, resting his head on the slightly shorter man’s shoulder. 

“Why are you angrily making your beverage, boss?” Mick asked, which caused Len to freeze.

“I hate not knowing. Something is up with Barry and Lisa is in on it.” 

Mick pressed a kiss to Len’s neck. “Lisa was probably telling the truth, Lenny. She really hasn’t spent a lot of time with Di.” 

Len took a deep breath. “You’re right. Barry’s odd behavior just has me on edge.”

Mick squeezed Len’s middle then pulled away. “I understand, Lenny. I’m doing my best not to jump to conclusions but…” He trailed off.

Len nodded. “Let’s give him a few more days. If he’s still acting weird on Sunday night, we’ll talk to him about it.”

Mick smiled. “Deal.” 

“What’s a deal?” 

Mick and Len’s hearts, no matter how suspicious they were of Barry, fluttered when they saw Barry, his hair tousled by his speeding around. 

“Mick agreed to do the dishes tonight if I make my chocolate peanut butter cookies.” Len’s eyes glittered when he saw the look of betrayal on Mick’s face.

“I sure did.” Mick ground out. 

Barry giggled. “I’ll dry the dishes if you share the cookies with me, Mickey.” 

Mick smiled. “Sure thing, Doll.” 

Barry let out a happy noise before pressing a kiss to both of his boyfriends’ cheeks. “Let me just get out of my work clothes. Is dinner almost ready?” 

Mick looked back at the timer on the oven. “2 minutes, Red.” 

Barry nodded and moved at human speed to the change. 

“Get started on those cookies, boss. That was our ‘deal’” Mick teased, elbowing Len in the side gently.

“Sure thing, Mick.” 

~*~  
It was about midnight when Barry got a call from Cisco. He speedily untangled himself from Len and Mick, careful not to wake up the light sleeper (Len) awake. He got dressed and sped to STAR Labs, where Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Wally were waiting for him. 

“Thank you guys for staying up. Let’s get the Labs ready for a party.” 

~*~  
Mick woke up first and frowned when he found himself alone in bed. He padded downstairs and found Len, sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea and a frown on his face. 

Mick pressed a kiss to Len’s cheek. “Hey, Lenny. What’s up?”

“Barry left a note. Apparently, Cisco called him in from some Flash business last night.” Len looked up at Mick. “Why did he not wake us up? He could have been back a lot faster if we went with him.”

Mick took Len’s free hand in his. “I don’t know, boss. Barry has been acting weird this past few weeks, but I’m sure he’ll tell us soon.” 

Len gave Mick’s hand a squeeze. “You’re right. Now on to business. Our two-year anniversary with Barry is tomorrow. Are you still good with our plan?”

Before Mick could reply, there was a gust of wind and the crackle of lightning. When they looked back down, a full breakfast spread was sitting in front of them.

“Scarlet.” Len said in a mock warning tone. “What did we say about flashing around with liquids?” 

Barry, who was sitting on the counter with a cup of tea in his hand, just smiled. “We didn’t say anything, Lenny. You just said not to.”

Len huffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Stop being smug and give me some pancakes.” 

Barry complied, making a plate of pancakes for Len and a plate of French toast for Mick. “I was thinking we could have a lazy morning and then maybe have a nice movie night.”

Len gave Barry a kiss on the cheek as he took his plate from the speedster. “That sounds incredible, Bear.”

Mick copied Len’s actions when he took his own plate. “What’s the special occasion, Red?”

Barry looked hurt until he realized Mick was teasing. “You’re such an ass! You know our anniversary is tomorrow!” 

“What can I say, Doll” Mick gave him a wolfish grin. “You’re just so easy to tease.” 

In lieu of responding, Barry flashed back over to Mick and snatched his plate out of his hands. He sped back to where he sat on the counter, eating Mick’s breakfast. “You were saying?”

Mick let out a playful growl before he lunged after the speedster. Barry let out a yelp and sped to hid behind Len. 

Len sidestepped and walked into the living room. “I want no part of this tomfoolery. I was promised a lazy Saturday morning and I intend to get it.”

“Fine, your highness.” Mick grumbled, grabbing back his plate from Barry. “Let’s go have a lazy morning. But maybe not too lazy, huh, Scarlet?” He said with a wink.

“What does that even-oh!” Barry blushed, which only got darker when he heard Mick’s cackle and Len’s low chuckle. He followed his boyfriends into the living room, hoping their morning wouldn’t be too lazy after all. 

~*~  
It was a little after four when Cisco sent Barry a text letting him now that STAR was set up and everyone was there. 

“Mick. Len. I know that we want to have a nice evening in but I just got a call from Cisco. It looks Central City needs Heatwave, Captain Cold and the Flash tonight.” 

Len whined but pulled himself up, stretching. “I’ll ask Lisa if she can watch the girls for a little while longer.”

“I’m guessing we can’t let the city burn and just stay home?” Mick huffed out, throwing his hands up in defense when Barry shoots him a dirty look. “I guess not.” 

“Come on, Mick. We have to do some good deeds.” Len nudged his boyfriend. 

Without much more of a fight, Barry was able to get Mick and Len out of the house and he flashed them over to STAR labs. According to Cisco, everyone was waiting for them in the hangar, so he stopped on the Cortex first.

“A little warning would be nice, Scarlet. You know we don’t like to be- oh wow.” Len started to lecture him but stopped himself when he looked around him.

The Cortex was barely recognizable. The walls were covered in twinkling lights and flowers (courtesy of Diana). Most of the tech had been cleared out and replaced with tables. In the center of each table sat candles in mason jars. Where Cisco’s computers usually sat was now a long table with a tall cake, each layer a different color-red, blue and yellow. The whole room was breathtaking. 

“What’s all this, Doll?” Mick asked after a moment of collected himself. 

“Well, we’ve been together for two years and I know we can’t get officially married so I thought we could have a little ceremony with our family. Now that I think about it though, I should have asked before I put all this together but I wanted to out plan the best planners in Central City and-” Barry’s babbling was cut off by a searing kiss from Mick and then Len. 

“This is what you’ve been planning for the past few weeks, Red?” Mick asked, his voice revealing his pure adoration. 

“Yeah. It’s really hard to keep anything from you guys. You’re both too smart.” Barry looked down and blushed. “Did you guys suspect anything?”

“We suspected that you were cheating, Scarlet.” Len huffed.

Barry looked horrified as he thought over his actions of the past few weeks. “Oh fuck!” 

“We’re just idiots, Doll. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Mick looked around. “I’m guessing everyone is around here somewhere?” 

Barry’s cheeks flamed again. “Yeah, they’re outside in the hangar. I made them all wait out there in case you two said no to a mock wedding.”

Len giggled (it was manly, don’t worry). “We’re too weak to deny you anything, Scarlet.” He linked one hand with Barry and his other with Mick. “Now, let’s go get not-married.”

~*~  
Everyone was waiting nervously in the hangar for the happy trio. 

“They won’t say no, right? I can’t handle kicked puppy Barry.” Cisco said to no one in particular. 

“Lenny and Mick won’t say no. They’re completely gone for Barry.” Lisa replied, bouncing Diana in her arms. 

“Here comes Papa!” Eliza pointed excitedly towards the opening of the hanger. “And he’s with Daddy and Dada!”

“All right, Little Bird. Come stand and between me and Auntie Lisa.” Sara cooed. 

The little girl rushed over as fast as she could in the light pink dress and tiny heels would take her. 

When Len and Mick walked in, they were again amazed. The hangar was decorated like the Cortex was. At the back, there was an arch covered in red roses. On either side stood all of their friends. Even Kara, Lena, James and Winn made the trip over and the Legends and Team Arrow took a day off from saving the world to help them celebrate too.

A smile came across Len’s face when he saw their daughters in little pink dresses that matched Amaya, Lisa, Iris, Felicity and Sara. Cisco, Oliver, Ray, Wally and Jax all had similar tuxes on. 

“It’s about time you slowpokes got here. I’ve been standing in these god awful heels for hours.” Hartley whined, leaning on Wally. 

Len snorted. “You did that to yourself, Hart.”

“It’s not my fault I look bomb in a dress.” Hartley huffed. “Nor is it not my fault my boyfriends are fucking trees.” He shot a fake glare at Jax and Wally.

“You look great, dear.” Wally said, pressing a kiss to the top of Hartley’s head. 

“Even if you are a shorty.” Jax teased, which earned him a whack on the head and a glare from Hartley (which was even scary with his perfectly winged eyeliner and dark lipstick).

“All right, All right. Let’s get these three married and on they’re way. They do have a plane to catch.” Iris said, shooting her own frightening glare at Hartley. 

Len shot Barry a questioning look, but Barry just winked at him.

Joe and Martin stood in front of the arch and Eliza was on their side holding three fingers in her chubby little hands. 

Barry offer one hand to Len and his other to Mick. “Shall we?” 

Mick took the offered hand. “Of course, Red.”

On their way to the make shift alter, Len took Diana from Lisa and rested her on his hip. When they got to the arch, Mick took Eliza’s free hand. 

“Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here to celebrate the lives, relationship and future of Barry Allen, Mick Rory and Leonard Snart.” Martin addressed the crowd. 

“These three men, while they don’t appear to belong together, are perfect for each other.” Joe continued. “They are raising two beautiful daughters together and thanklessly save the City they call home.

“So today, while we cannot join them in formal matrimony, we can call them what we all know them to be; husbands.” Martin said, his eyes a little misty.

“Can I please have the rings?” Joe asked. Eliza, however, was too distracted by the sound her shoe made when she moved her foot. “Eliza, princess, can you please give me the rings we gave you a minute ago?”

Eliza smiled. “Sure, Grandpa!”

Joe chuckled and took the rings from the over excited toddler before passing them to Mick, Len and Barry. “I’m not sure how you want to put the rings on or if you want to say a few words.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw Mick pale. “We don’t need to say any words, Joe. We already know anything we could say today.”

Mick gave Barry’s hand a squeeze before he took a ring from Joe. Based on the Lightning bolt and flame engraved on the inside of the black ring, he guessed it was Len’s. “Lenny.” He took the shorter man’s hand and slide the ring on his long finger, kissing the knuckle when it was in place. 

Next, Len took a ring from Joe, this one was gold with a snowflake and a flame engraved in it. “Barry.” His whispered, before following Mick’s example, kissing Barry’s knuckle once the ring was on.

Barry blushed and took the last ring from Joe, silver with a snowflake and a lightning bolt in it. “Mickey.” Like the two before him, Barry pressed a gentle kiss to Mick’s knuckle. 

“To the future.” Martin declared and the audience exploded into applause. 

“Long life Coldflashwave!” Cisco cheered.

The three turned back and walked toward the crowd of their friends and family, large smiles on their faces. Len, who was still holding Diana, pressed a kiss, first to Barry’s lips and then Mick’s. “We did it.” 

Mick kissed Barry gently. “Now what was this about a plane, Doll?” 

Barry smiled even wider. “Lisa agreed to watch our daughters so we can finally take that trip to Aruba.” 

Mick chuckled wildly. “I’ll go anywhere as long as I’m with you and Len, Red.”

“Come on, husbands. We have places to go, people to see.” Len teased.

The trio mingled for a little while, doing the cliché wedding things, like cutting the cake together and trying to get some on each other’s faces. 

Unsurprisingly, Len and Mick, while they got emotional during the ceremony, didn’t cry. That is, of course, until Barry decided he wanted to sing for their first dance.

_Till the moment I found you_  
I thought I knew what love was  
Now I'm learning what is true  
That love will do what it does  
The world finds ways to sting you  
And then one day decides to bring you  
Something to believe in  
For even a night  
One night may be forever  
But that's all right  
That's all right  
And if you're gone tomorrow  
What was ours still will be  
I have something to believe in  
Now that I know you believed in me 

That brought actual tears to both Rogues’ eyes as the three of them swayed together.

Once the song was over they just held each other for a while, until Eliza decided that they needed to have a family dance. 

It was getting late, but the crowd hadn’t thinned any. Ray and Nate were wrapped up in each other, swaying to the music. Jax and Wally were sitting at a table with Hartley so he could finally change out of his heels. Sara and Amaya were sipping champagne and giggling at Kara’s awkward attempt at flirting with Lena. Cisco was dancing with Cindy and Lisa and Caitlin looked like they were involved in a deep conversation. Oliver was talking with Iris and Felicity about lord knows what and Joe was watching the whole event with a large smile on his face.

“Give me my nieces and get the hell out of here.” Lisa said, coming up to the three of them, Caitlin on her tail. “You have a plane to catch. Your bags are packed and in the car.”

Len put Diana in Lisa grabbing hands after pressing a kiss to the girl’s head. Barry and Mick followed suit before each man bent down to give Eliza a hug and a kiss.

“Now, Ellie. Make sure you’re a good girl for Auntie Lisa. We’ll be back in a week.” Barry said.

Eliza nodded. “I know, Papa. I’ll be good and I’ll watch out for Diana. You don’t need to worry.” She gave Barry one last squeeze before scurrying off to find Amaya and Sara.

“Our daughters are the best.” Barry said, standing up to his full height and taking Mick and Len’s hands. “Now, let’s go. Who needs a party when we have a beach waiting for us?” 

Mick chuckled. “I heard that, doll.”

“Next anniversary, we’re going somewhere ice cold.” Len whined playfully.

“Of course, Lenny.” Barry said, squeezing the pouting man’s hand. 

As they were leaving, hand in hand, they heard Sara’s teasing voice exclaim; “And don’t come back with anymore kids, will you?”

Mick let out a loud, rough laugh. “No promises, blondie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Something to Believe In from Newsies, which is my musical obsession at the moment and is also their wedding song.
> 
> As always, thank you to Kala for all the help!


End file.
